narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Confrontation with the Emperor
On the mountain, there he was. Taruto Uchiha was examining the landscape around the mountain by standing on the peak. "So, a new war will soon begin. Once I've gathered all the necessary materials and recruited enough members, then the war shall begin. I believe I'm going to find someone of great value here." Taruto said to himself. It was really cold up there, but Taruto didn't mind. As long as he accomplished his goal, then everything would be okay. He also had on a device on his ear. He put his hand on it and started speaking, "What of it? Have you retrieved the boy?" He asked. A man then spoke through the ear piece, "Yes, though he almost got killed by a Shinobi." Taruto sighed and said, "You are truly pathetic. Anyway, I have a feeling I'm about to meet someone up here. We'll speak about this later." He continued examining the snowy mountains, waiting for the one he was here to meet. Kon Uzumaki walks up to the man- Kon says, "So you're Taruto Uchiha, that pathetic man. I have been ordered to, accompany you, for now, I Will kill you, later." Doujinn Uchiha, hailed as the Divine Emperor, had finally made time to travel. "Fubuki keeps me cooped up. It's about time I did some exploring for that eye." He thought to himself. His inner demon suddenly alarmed him, and he began to pick up chakra signals. "Someone has entered my territory. Let's see if they possess what I seek." "Look, there's no need for further instructions Mr. Uzumaki. Right, now, I don't know what it is, but I sense someone is near. We are not the only ones on this mountain. So, let's test that theory. But, I can't have you working with me if you don't know how to handle sudden situations." Taruto said. Using Chakra Enhanced Strength, he grabbed Kon by his shirt and threw him down the peak of the mountain. Taruto then dived down, following Kon. "If you can't survive this, then you're useless!" Taruto screamed out as they were heading down the mountain, straight to a tiny pond frozen solid. "Heh." -the body falls to the pond and it hits the pond- Substituition, justsu. -The real me is up there on top of the mountain shaking his head- You are pathetic, aren't you. As Taruto was nearing the ice, he used Chakra Enhanced Strength to break the ice and land in the water. He then swam out of the water and looked up. "Hmph, I guess he's okay." Doujinn, who witnessed the whole ordeal, was easily amused. "I wonder if their teamwork can be a match for me.." laughing, Doujinn began to walk towards them, hoping to be seen. "Doujinn Uchiha, how I've been waiting for you, I guess I don't need Taruto Uchiha anymore. It's time, for me to take your powers..." Kon said. Taruto noticed Doujinn and Kon's interesting choice of words. "Now I see, this one was the one I came to meet. I don't know who this other guy is, but he also has some potential. Maybe I can recruit them both and have them help me win the war." Taruto said to himself. He decided to just sit back and watch as Doujinn and Kon continued their little conversation. Doujinn began to laugh, but began to be serious once more. "Listen kid, you have a couple thousand years before you can be on my level. But you can easily be absorbed by me.." "You think so? Then you're clearly underestimating me, you pathetic excuse for a ninja, you don't even deserve the rank Genin. I'll show you just how powerful I really am." Kon said. Taruto sighed and screamed out, "Hey, kid! I've heard many rumors of this ninja! I believe his name is Doujinn, you shouldn't underestimate him if you know what's good for you!" Taruto knew not to mess with a fellow Uchiha, or that could be his downfall. He decided to keep watching for a little longer to see Doujinn's reaction. Doujinn smirked, hearing the shinobi's warning. "Hey kid, you might want to listen to your friend, I've caused alot of destruction to this world...." "And I'm the Seven Tails, it doesn't matter, I am stronger then yourself. If you defy me, know that you are defying one of the divine." Kon said. "That child. If he keeps acting this way, he'll most surely die!" Taruto thought to himself. "Hey kid! You say you are super strong right? Then how come I have never heard of you!? You know what, it doesn't matter. I wanna try something!" Taruto screamed out. He then looked at Doujinn and said, "This kid is too confident. Why don't you try to punch him and see what he does? I'll battle you once I see the kid's reaction and if I'm impressed." "The fight has already started..." whispered Doujinn. Underneath Kon the earth began to sink, dragging him down. Gathering up air, Doujinn began to slice his surroundings, including Kon. -the substituition disintegrates into flies and they all get sliced- "Well, you killed my substituition, not impressive. As I said, you are weak, Uchiha." Kon said. "Man, this boy has many substitutions. Hmph." Taruto said as he used Fire Release: Hover Flames to hover high in the air. Examining the battle. "Now then, where is the real Kon hiding at?" Taruto said to himself. "I have a special treat for you..." Doujinn whispered. In an instant, the area into a frozen wasteland, freezing everything it's air touched. "Behold, the power of Freezing Release. This ice is special, as only I possess the chakra to stop it." He began to walk around, and frowned. "Time to find that block of ice kid.." "If that's a specialty, it's pathetic, with the power of my Fire Style: Flame Dash, the ice cannot trap me. You should give up now, Doujinn Uchiha. Kon says. Taruto had activated Matchless Superhuman Strength, which allowed him not to be able to turn into a block of ice, partly because the ice wasn't at full power "Sheesh, when is that kid actually gonna attack. Does he plan on being on the defensive forever?" Taruto asked himself. Taruto then noticed that Kon was already frozen. He hovered down to the ground and with his superhuman strength, with an addition of Chakra Enhanced Strength, he punched the ice, seeing if it would break or not. The ice broke, freeing Kon. Doujinn looked up to see Taruto, who had came put of hiding. "That's some impressive chakra..." Doujinn said. Activating his Freezing Release Chakra Mode, his strength and speed increased drastically. "Care to see who has the most power?" "Oh dear, what did I get myself stuck into?" Taruto asked. He decided to heat his chakra more, increasing the pressure of the stream, which increased the strength of physical attacks. "You're ice, it isn't normal." Taruto said. -Behind Kon Uzumaki [NamikazeBane]] stabs Kon through his chest with his blade- "This should be an interesting fight, 2 Uchihas. The Emperor and the greedy one. Do your best, are I'll have to kill you both."